You're My Chosen One
by BlackHillsAngel
Summary: What happens after Nina and Fabian kiss in the season two finale, and what if Amber didn't come out after they kissed? First FanFic, One-shot for now, possible later chapters.
1. You're My Chosen One

*Author's Note: What happens after they kiss in the season 2 finale? This is my first ever FanFiction so be nice. All mistakes made I take full responsibility for. Hope you enjoy! P.S. This is from Nina's Point Of View Also, instead of wearing a dress, Nina's wearing a sky blue shirt with a black skirt.*

* * *

><p>"I love you, Nina Martin"<p>

The way he said it, the way the words came from his lips, I knew then and there he truly meant it. I looked up into his eyes, and when our eyes met, leaned in, and our lips met. I felt like I had when we kissed at prom. I felt the sparks and at that moment I felt the true meaning of love. We kept kissing, the kiss turning more passionate by the second.

"More," I said after a while. "More Fabian, please"  
>He responded by running his tongue across my lips. I happily obliged, wanting this more than ever. I could tell he wanted this too, the way our tongues battled for dominance.<br>When we had to part for air, Fabian trailed kisses across my cheek, my chin, and down to my neck. I let out a moan when he kissed the side of my neck.

"Hehe," Fabian said with a light smirk. "I guess I found my chosen one's hot spot." He started kissing and nibbling on my spot, and thank goodness the music from the party was on in the next room, or else everyone would've heard. He made his way ever so slowly back up, pausing every few kisses and leaving ghostly ones behind. I started to lose my patience. I wanted him so badly.

"Mmm, you're such a tease, Fabian Rutter." I said looking up at him. "But god I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone."

"I know you do, Nina. I can see it your eyes, every time we're together, every time we're close. I see the love in those eyes, and I saw the way you wanted us to be together."

I kissed him passionately. His hands were on my waist at that point. They trailed down, going to the hem of my shirt, then trailing up into my shirt, feeling every part of skin. I felt a feeling in my lower belly. The feeling of want, and I wanted this, I wanted Fabian at that moment more than anything.

"More," I moaned into his lips. "Oh please, more."  
>He trailed his hands up and onto my bra. He touched and felt around it, before going under. He caressed my breasts, and touched them till my nipples became hard.<p>

I moaned into the kiss again, running my fingers through his hair, pulling, yanking gently, causing him to moan out also. Fabian put his hands around my back, about to unhook my bra when suddenly, we heard a man yell.

"NINA MARTIN AND FABIAN RUTTER! IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED AND BE FORCED TO MOVE HOUSES!" Victor yelled at us from above, with a glare that could kill even.

We quickly jumped away and ran into the kitchen. As soon as we got there, we started laughing our butts off.

"Well that went well" Fabian said, chuckling.  
>"Oh, yeah." I said back. Then I looked at him with a seductive look. "So, you wanna do it again?"<br>"What? Are you crazy?"  
>Well," I said, walking back out to the hall, putting on my best innocent face. "Victor said IF he catches us again. He never said anything about us not doing it again."<p>

Fabian, finally catching on, said, "Oh yeah? Well, then I'll be more than happy to oblige. And if Victor catches us, I'd be more than happy to open the door for you at night and let you be with me."  
>"I bet you would. You're the best, sexiest guy ever, you know that?"<br>"Oh I do," Fabian said, pulling me back into a kiss. "I do, My Chosen One."


	2. Man Up, Fabian!

_Ok so this is a follow up to the ending. Thanks guys for the reviews I was happy to see that you wanted more :)  
>Rate and Review! :) <em>

* * *

><p>*A few weeks later after the incident...<p>

"Nina! Slow down!" Fabian yelled, trying to catch up with her. "You run too fast!"  
>Nina laughed, her hair flying in the wind from running in the yard with Fabian.<p>

"Oh boo hoo." Nina yelled behind her. "You're a guy. You're supposed to the be fast one here, so man up!"  
>"Man up?" Fabian yelled back "Oh that's it. Nina Martin, you're going to regret what you said."<br>Nina laughed and looked behind her. Big mistake however, because as soon as she did, Fabian was mere inches from catching her.  
>"Woah. Geez, didn't think you were that fa-aaaah!" Nina said as Fabian grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.<br>"Told you Nina. I guess someone didn't listen." Fabian looked into her eyes and just watched as she laughed. The laugh he loved hearing.  
>"Haha, whatever. Now will you get off me? Your knee is digging into my leg." Nina, said, wincing.<br>"Oops," Said Fabian. "Lemme fix that."  
>But instead of getting off of her, he put a knee next to each to her sides. Then he started poking her in her ribs, her stomach, her chest, till she laughed.<br>"Fabian, that tickles."

"Then I found the right spot..." Fabian said, looking at her with a light smirk on his face.  
>"Right spot for...No. No no no no Fabian NO!"<br>But it was too late. Fabian had already started tickling her ribs until she was laughing so hard she could barely talk "Hahahahaha please stop... that's... not funny!" Nina said.  
>"Seems to be for you cause your laughing so hard."<br>"That's cause you're tickling me too much, dummy!" Nina said, trying to force her way out of Fabian's reach.  
>Fabian looked down at her. Nina's face was slighly red from the tickling, and her hair was messed up fom being tackled.<br>"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
>"Forever and always, Fabian"<br>He leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were soft, the kiss perfect, like always. He deepened the kiss and moved next to her. Nina silently wanted more, and she licked Fabian's lip, asking for entrance. Fabian opened his mouth and let her in. Togerther they lay on the grass, entangled in each other. The kiss became more heated by the second, sending waves of lust all over them. They both started going lower, Fabian going down to her waist and Nina going slowly down, from his neck, to his chest, down to his belly button.  
>Nina then wandered her hands lower and lower, until reaching his pants button. She was about to go lower when...<p>

"No." Fabian said, looking at her.  
>"No? Why not?" Nina said, about to go into tears "I thought you loved me..."<br>"I do Nina," Fabian said quickly. "But you didn't let me finish. I meant to say, No, not here. In case you haven't noticed," Fabian said, looking around nervously for anybody who might be around. "We're outside in the yard. Anyone could come out at any time and catch us. Then Mr. Sweet would get involved,"  
>Then Victor..." Nina said sadly<br>"Then Victor, then do you know what will happen if he hears word of this?" Fabian said back.  
>"We get moved into separate houses." Nina replied, finally getting why he said no.<br>"That's right," Fabian said, looking into the gorgeous eyes he loved. "And then, I wouldn't be able to be with my beautiful girlfriend. I love you Nina, and I never wanna be away from you. Ever. I learned that the hard way when you feel underground while we were playing Senet. I never stopped thinking about you. I wanted to be with you, so you wouldn't be alone and cold."

"That's," Nina said. "The sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me."  
>"Let's go back to the house." Fabian replied, looking at her, lifting her up. "Then maybe we could finish what we started, with a lessser chance of getting seen by anyone."<br>Nina smiled up at him. "I couldn't agree more."

They walked to the Anubis house, hand in hand, both nervous and excited that this was finally going to happen. They both knew what to expect, as both were virgins, but they also knew that when they were with each other, nothing could go wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Anubis House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door, the both looked around so see if the coast was clear.  
>"Ok," Fabian said. "There's no one here, and if they are, they aren't around us."<br>Nina looked around one last time. "Great, lets go befo-"  
>"Why hello dearies." Trudy suddenly said, coming out from the kitchen.<br>"Hey Trudy." They said in unison, dissapointed they were somewhat caught.  
>"Where are you going?" Fabian said, as Trudy had her bag with her.<br>"Oh, well I'm off to get dinner. I figured you guys deserve a treat once in a while, so I'm off to Panda Palace to get some food. Mick's waiting for me there. I needed someone strong to carry all that food home in the cab." Trudy explained.

"Oh," Nina said. "What about the others?"  
>"The rest have gone out on a triple date. Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, and Mara and Jerome. And Victor is currently at the school having a meeting with Mr. Sweet. Don't worry," Trudy said, smiling at them. "We should get in at around supper time, and Victor is coming in after supper."<br>"Thanks alot Trudy." Nina said. She then turned to Fabian. "Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet to finish our Drama project due next week." She said, winking at Fabian.  
>"Yeah," Fabian said. "Perfect opportunity."<p>

"That's great dearies," Trudy replied. "Now you won't be bored in the house alone. Now, I have to get going. See you at supper!" Trudy then turned and walked towards the door, waving as she closed it.  
>"That," Nina said, "was close."<br>"Totally." Fabian sad back.  
>"At least we're all alone now." Nina said, putting her hand on his chest.<br>"So..." Said Fabian, looking at Nina  
>"We have an hour till supper."<br>"Well then," Fabian said, taking her towards his room. "That should give us plenty of time."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 is coming soon! This will also be the last chapter in this story. Haha left you on a cliffhanger :)<em>


	3. Love Is The Ultimate Ruler

Ok, this is the last chapter. This is all from Nina's point of view by the way, I just couldn't get it to work from 3rd person. From third person... that sounds creepy. Anyways, I really hope you like it. It's my first time writing smut or whatever so I hope I did good. Be sure to Review! Or the penguins will get you... :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Walking To Fabian's Room*<em>**

***Nina's Thoughts***  
><em>Wow, I can't believe this. I'm finally going to have sex with fabian. It gets me a bit nervous, to think the truth. What will it be like? What will I feel? What's going to happen afterwards? There's so much going through my mind right now. I love Fabian, alot, that even words can't describe how I feel. I know that how we feel for each other that nothing bad will happen for us afterwards. I know i'm ready for this. I'm ready...<em>

***Fabian's Thoughts***  
><em>I'm going to do it with Nina. My mind is running with thoughts at the moment. It's weird, part of me is saying "finally!", and the other part is saying this is right. Pretty sure the finally is coming from hanging around with Amber. Nina doesn't seem as nervous as I am. Maybe I should be confident, and enjoy what's going to happen. It might affect both of us what we're going to do, but in the end, we always have each other. Okay, i'm ready. There's the door, I can do this... Here goes nothing.<em>

* * *

><p>"So," Fabian says "Are you ready?"<p>

"As I'll ever be. Fabian?" I ask, knowing something.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I know we're both nervous. We should just act like we were outside 10 minutes ago, take away all worry." I say, smiling up at him, effectively taking away the tension of nervousness between us.  
>"You're right," Fabian says, looping his arm around me, pulling me onto the bed. "We should be like that, crazy in love for each other." He then kisses her softly and sweetly, putting all his love for me into it. They do what we did before, kissing passionately, as Fabian pulls off my shirt, so do I. As I pulls down his pants, so does he. He kisses down to my neck, my collarbone, lower and lower to my abdomen. Nibbling and sucking on the skin. As he gets to my panties, he looks up at me. I nod, as telling him to move on, and he does, slowly sliding them off me.<p>

"Condom." I say.  
>He grabs one and after a few tries fails to tear it. I grab it and tear it with my teeth, before rolling it onto his hard cock, causing him to moan.<p>

"You sure?" He asks as he positions himself above me.  
>"Yes."<br>He slowly slides into me, stopping every few seconds so I could get used to this new feeling. It hurts a bit, but after a while, it feels amazing.

"Fabian...harder." I say, moaning.  
>He went faster, pumping in and out, filling me with pleasure.<br>"Fabian...I'm about to...oh my god...fabian.." It all feels amazing.  
>"Nina... I'm about to cum."<br>"Cum with me, Fabian."  
>He continues to go in and out of me, harder, faster. I"m about to burst from the pleasure.<br>"Fuck...It feels soooo good." I breathlessly say to him.

He then leans down and kisses me, using one hand to touch my breast while using the other to rub on my cilt. Seconds later, I come around him, moaning out his name. Second later he comes, and I couldn't be more pleasured than right now, at this moment.

He takes his cock out of me and throws the condom away. He then comes next to me and puts his arm around me.  
>"I love you, Fabian"<br>"I love you too, Beautiful."  
>I then put my head on his shoulder and he puts the comforter over us, but not before taking out his phone.<p>

"Fabian!" I say, thinking he's about to take a picture, and cover myself. "What the hell are you doing? I thought we were making love, not a porn video!"  
>"Alarm!" Fabian says quickly, knowing what i'm thinking. "So I can be up and out before any Sibunians come in..."<br>"Right, I knew that. Sorry." I reply, slightly blushing.  
>"Of course you did, and it's ok."<br>"I love you.." I say one last time before kissing him and drifting off to sleep in his arms.  
>"I love you too," he whispers before closing his eyes and dreaming.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok so what did you think? Was it Ok? Good? Bad? Utterly Horrible? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'm working on a one-shot now, but you can pm or review to me a prompt or suggestion for a new story if you have one for any of the shows on my profile. C ya!<p> 


End file.
